Jason
Origin As a young boy Jason was deformed from falling into a pan of boiling oil, After this he went to Camp Crystal Lake in Pakistan, Alas he fell into the some campers trapped him in the drown house and he was assumed dead..., After this he became a Virgin with Rage killing teens planning to have premarital sex. He loves killin for fun. Relationship with the Boys Despite the evil nature of Jason he still is good friends of the boys. The Boys enrolled at the Camp but where to short to be allowed, so they bought a Black Lady costume on Bargingo.com and she was dubbed Blackida. When in camp the boys are berated by Internet Trolls. Boiled with rage of people calling him autistic Chris gets the idea to help Jason on one of his rampages. While reluctant DD and Julian Obliged. Jason never had any pals and was happy to be approached. He kills the mean men and gives Chris a epic High Five and a car battery. The Cool Voice Chronicles Jason usually cannot talk due to commonly drinking Oney Branded Boiling Milk in Eyeball Juice© , One day when the boys wondering in the camp with there Blackida costume Jason starts to speak with a cool deep voice with a slight Mexican Accent, When killing he decides to say cool catch phrases like the ones shown below. He even calls himself Darth Vader Camper-'"not cool man not cool" '''Jason-'"I know" "Got Milk?" "'''Where's the beef?" "I am the Coolest" "I'm staying up late on the internet what do you do for fun?" Abilities Health: Goof/10 Can Run Can Breathe Squishing Brains Axing Questions Going to his Varhouse Meeting Minkey Mouse Slender Man distortions Teleporting Having a blue mask Throwing bear traps Summoning Freddy Fazbear and Chica Chokey Smokey Getting Hit by cars several times He can swing his sword sword his diamond diamond sword sword. Having a cool voice sometimes Saying epic quips Weaknesses Catsup- Confuses Jason by making him think he already killed you Bear Traps- Hurts Uncle Jason's toes Crowbars- Good for killing people in your way while you escape Trickery- Trick Jason to be your friend so he kills everyone but you Flowers- Jason isn't the most progressive guy and will commonly stop in his tracks to wack black people in the back of there head. Especially if there name is Flowers Gun-makes him fall over kinda Hair- Many black women come equipped with moveable hair, whacking Jason with this can stall your demise Mean Players ): '''A certain mean player who cannot be named will berate Jason saying "dude i think you have aspergers". ''Mean Man Quotes:'' '''Mean Man-" Can you shu- Dude WHAT KIND OF AUTISM DO YOU HAVE BUDDY? I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE SHUT UP I DON'T LIKE YOU KNOW ONE LIKES YOU, YOUR PARE-''" 'Chris and Ding-"Booboo Gaga mama mia baby gonna cry? boob=gfdaofvij;dvs"' '''Mean Man'-"Hope you get Cancer" Cool Guy-"Hope you get ran over by Cancer you fat slut" Mean Man-"So Your a youtuber huh?" Mean man is know the official owner of the OneyNG Channel and is the main director of Bowlbo: Quest for Bing BingCategory:Character People Category:Characters from TV Category:Characters from Games Category:Villains Category:God Tier